1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf game and more particularly pertains to a new golf game for practicing one's golf shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf game is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf game heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf game include U. S. Pat. No. 5,383,667; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,026; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,010; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,742; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,742; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,134.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf game. The inventive device includes a game target used in association with a golf club and a game ball. The game target has a playing surface with a plurality of scoring regions provided on the surface. A scoring point value is assigned to each of the scoring region. The game is generally played by each player having a set of turns, each player taking alternating turns hitting a game ball with a golf club from a distance from the playing surface to strike a scoring region on the playing surface. The scoring point value of the scoring region the game ball first strikes is recorded and at the end of the set, the recorded scoring points of are totaled for each player respectively. The winning player is the player with the highest scoring point value total.
In these respects, the golf game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing one's golf shots.